Un año diferente
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Secuela de Valle de Godric! Dia de Halloween, tal vez era tiempo de dejar atras todo lo que lo hizo sufrir, pero sin mantenerlo tan lejos, solo, algo retirado para que no le hiciera daño, es otro año. Seguir adelante. Si eso haria pero ahora con él.


**Un año diferente**

By  
**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del mundo potterverso no me pertenecen, eso es exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling…y demas asociados.

**Advertencias: **relacion chicoxchico, si no os gusta as el favor de salir, creo que tal vez OOC, se podria decir que solo es shonen ai…

**Notas de Autor: **Esta es una continuación de "**Valle de Godric**" así que si no la has leido, ve a leerla pero creo que no es necesario hacerlo, creo que es entendible.

iioioooo…ooooioii

Halloween- 29 años atrás

La pesadilla dio comienzo.

Una familia pereció. Los padres por proteger a su hijo, la vida se les arrebato.

iioioooo…ooooioii

Se encontraba en lo que es las afueras del gran panteón del Valle de Godric, era el primer año en que llevaba a sus hijos consigo, casi había pasado un año de lo sucedido con Ginny, sus hijos todavía preguntaban por ella, era de esperarse, tenían 6, 4, y 2 respectivamente.

Cuando entraron por la enorme puerta de rejas negras, pudo ver que a unos metros se encontraba otra persona acompañada de otra mucho más pequeña, vestidas con túnicas de color negro con ligeros destellos plateados.

Se fueron acercando cada vez mas, hasta tenerse enfrente, en sus miradas se podría decir muchas cosas, pero había confusión en la mirada verde, al parecer el de mirada gris entendió lo que quería decir y dijo:

-Harry, niños, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el rubio de mirada gris

-Bien, señor Malfoy, y ¿usted? – preguntaron al unísono los dos niños mayores

-Creo que bien, estoy visitando la tumba de Dorea Potter – le comunico el rubio- ¿y ustedes?

-A los abuelos, papa ¿Quién era Dorea Potter? – pregunto el niño mayor de ojos chocolate

-Tu bisabuela – respondió el padre del niño

-Y ¿Por qué visitas a la bisabuela? – volvió a preguntar el mismo niño

-Porque es pariente mío, algo lejano pero lo es – le dijo el rubio

-Entoces, ¿eres mi tío? – pregunto el niño de cabellos color azabache

-Mas o menos- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero es mejor que traten a la familia Malfoy como unos amigos, que como tu familia de sangre – les dijo su padre

-¿Pero por que?- preguntaron al unísono ambos niños

A veces no recordaba haber sido así de niño, que andaba preguntando por todo, creo que haber sido criado por los Dursleys, no te hace un niño normal y corriente, más si te consideraban un _monstruo_. Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar una pequeña parte de su infancia, reacciono hasta que Draco se acerco y le toco el hombro.

-Potter, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si Malfoy, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Era un hecho de que Harry no se encontraba en unas condiciones buenas, mas por ser el 31 de octubre, por eso había decidido ir un poco mas temprano para poder estar con él, tal vez no a solas, tal vez solamente haciéndole compañía hasta la tarde donde era su costumbre retirarse e irse a Grimmauld Place. Ahora este año, ambos llevaron a sus hijos, él porque sus padres se fueron a Francia y su esposa, bueno ya pronto ex-esposa no tenía un buen carácter como para andar cuidando a su vástago, tal vez dentro de medio año el coraje se le quitaría y seria la mamá cariñosa de su hijo.

Hace casi un año fue cuando la relación de Harry con la Weasley no aguanto mas y dieron terminado su matrimonio, fue la comidilla de todos los medios por un largo pero largo tiempo.

Según Harry había contado que después de que cenaron y amaneció se había planteado seriamente pedirle el divorcio a Ginevra, y eso era que pues ya no podía estar engañándola por más tiempo, no se merecía eso, ni ella, ni Draco, así que después de un par de días se armo de valor y la confronto, al parecer no le cayo en gracia que lo pidiera, por que vamos, ser la esposa del _chico-que-vivió-y-venció_ tiene sus ventajas y en demasía, se enojo y reclamo todo lo que pudo pero es obvio que nada de eso le sirvió.

Le enseño el recuerdo de los sucedió a Draco, por ello es que se acuerdo perfectamente, y quien no, si había podido desapartarlo de la comadrejilla, una gran victoria por sobre todas las otras, por que a pesar de ir lento muy lento como el caracol su recompensa de estar juntos se lograría.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses que Draco le había pedido, no, había exigido el divorcio a Astoria, quien tampoco reacciono bien, ya que era una mujer que complacía en cada pequeño detalle y comprendía perfectamente, esta vez no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas que el le admiraba tanto, como el no respondía a sus demandas, empezó a lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos que rayaban en la magia negra, afortunadamente no ocurrió nada y uno de los elfos acudió en su ayuda, porque a pesar de todo el era la cabeza de la familia y ayudo a detener a su desquiciada esposa, los demás elfos le hicieron su equipaje y la trasladaron a la mansión del sur, donde podría despejar su mente y hablarían del asunto con más calma, afortunadamente no fue mucho tiempo lo que estuvo recluida ahí, fue ella quien le comunico el motivo de porque se separaban, es mas ni siquiera le sorprendió que ella lo supiera, era una mujer muy observadora, pero por el momento ella no se encontraría mas con él porque aun seguía muy molesta, así que todo eso se iban a encargar sus abogados, claro que tenia que darle una buena indemnización para la familia ofendida, que cuando se enteraron pusieron el grito en el cielo, afortunadamente tal vez Merlín si le quería demasiado para poder sacarlo de esa situación, aunque también se podría decir que la estrategia que había estado creando desde hace mas de 10 meses tuviera algo que ver, pero la cuestión fue que sus suegros se calmaron y no quisieron saber al respecto, al fin de encuestas era la vida de ellos si no estaban juntos no quería decir que los negocios que tenían se fueron al caño, ya que bueno para ambas familias serian beneficiadas. Excepto claro por sus padres, ellos aun están molestos, pero bueno son sus padres, ya se les pasara, eso solo era cuestión de tiempo, ya cuando extrañaran las travesuras de Scorpius.

Ya era casi media tarde, cuando Draco le anuncio a Harry que ya se marchaban, se estaba acercando donde estaba su hijo jugando con los demás, cuando sintió que algo lo jalo, era la mano de Potter que lo estaba agarrando de la tunica de manera tímida.

-No es necesario que te vayas Draco, podemos irnos juntos

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto él

-Si, quiero dejar este suceso en el pasado y seguir adelante, tal vez con los no muy gratos recuerdos pero ya no quiero estar dentro de esta tristeza que me embarga cada año, además tengo que atender a mi gran familia

-Si, con esos tres niños, necesitan que los cuiden…

-No Draco, no son tres niños, son cuatro y mi próximo esposo – le dijo pasándole una mano por la mejilla, sorprendiéndose mas cuando el aliento calido estaba sobre los suyos, se resistió un poco al principio por sus ahora hijos, pero se olvido de ello y devolvió el beso con parsimonia

Los niños no se dieron por aludidos, excepto tal vez un par de ojos que estaban viendo en su dirección desde hace un buen rato, solo sonrío para sus adentros, porque a pesar de ser tan solo un niño de cuatro años, ya sabia lo que la gente oculta y siente, su abuelo le había enseñado muy bien, estaba feliz, no había visto a su padre tan feliz desde…bueno quien sabe, pero el lo apoyaría, al fin de en cuenta era algo que hacia la familia

iioioooo…ooooioii

Ya se encontraban en Grimmauld Place desde hace varias horas, ya los pequeños estaban acurrucados en el gran sofá de la sala, esta vez se quedaron dormidos mas rápido que en años anteriores, tal vez haya sido porque no tenían glucosa en sangre y no estaban hiperactivos.

Su padre y el futuro padrastro ayudo a llevar a los mocosos a sus habitaciones, Harry cargo a James y Draco a Lily, que pues al ser una niña de dos años no pesaba nada, así que pudo subir por las escales con facilidad, lamentablemente no fue así cuando fue el turno de subir a Albus, porque bien su hijo tenia la misma edad que el, pero nunca lo había cargado para dejarlo a la cama y era algo agotador, mientras que Harry llevaba a Scorpius y el muy campante como que si no llevara nada, debió imaginar cuando lo vio cargando a James… ellos dos iban a dormir juntos ya que no quería que su hijo despertara en un lugar que no conocía y se pudiera asustar, al fin con Albus ya lo conocía y eran buenos amigos, también con el mayor pero no mucho porque a los dos les hacia bromas.

Los acomodaron en la cama, y cuando Harry le subió las mantas a Scorp, oyó que le dijo, _mama te quiero_ y como había un gran silencio esto lo oyó Draco, quien solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa de burla.

-Así que mamá que haremos ahora – le dijo el rubio

-Nada divertido, eso te lo aseguro, _mamá_- eso lo dijo con mas retintín- porque eso también te dijo Lily, aunque lo de ella mas bien fue un "ma" –y sin mas salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta

**Finite!**

iioioooo…ooooioii

**Notas de Autor:** bien después de desquiciarme y sacarle jugo a mi cerebro para que me ayudara hacer este intento de fic, que tal vez pudo haber quedado mejor pero hace como una hora y media ando aquí metida y me presionan por que necesitan la compu, pero me las ingenie para que me dieran mas tiempo jijij me invente una tarea que tenia que entregar hoy one line.

Dentro de seis años, sacare otra secuela, pero esa ya sera cuando Albus entre a Hogwarts, haber si no se me olvida, con eso de que faltan seis años. Ufff asi nos enteraremos del motivo del epilogo…¬¬

Si les ha gustado porfa un rr y si no tambien dejen rr, paraque vaya mejorando mi escritura. n.n hasta la proxima.


End file.
